Rhapsody in Thunder
by ABC Girl
Summary: She didn't know which was stronger, the storm in her head or the tempest in the sky. She had much to get rid of—maybe her tears would wash it all away.


I've been away from writing for a long while now, having previously been involved in another fandom. The "Lucaya" 'ship has taken hold of me and this little vignette wouldn't let me go until I put it to paper.

I would classify this piece as "AU" since it takes place immediately after Maya's confrontation with her father, and for continuity with the timeline in my head it's after "Texas"; oh, and for my purposes Lucas witnessed Maya's leaving the shop from the background but she didn't know it. I didn't like the tag scene in "Forgiveness"—I wasn't ready for Maya to be all smiles again so soon. I'm a sucker for angst. This is me trying to find their psyches. I hope you enjoy.

By the time she reached the park the scarcely traceable droplets of water that dotted Maya's face and arms when she fled from Topanga's shop had morphed into the cold, drab rain that fell all around her now. The storm had come from out of nowhere and intensified within minutes. Lighting flashed and crackled setting her jangled nerves further on edge. Thunder rolled in from the west and careened a jagged path through the air. The blustery wind bit at her skin mercilessly. The atmosphere seemed to be as turbulent as her thoughts.

She had needed to get away to lick her wounds as she always had before—alone.

Whenever she needed quiet, a sense of peace, she would come to the park and wander amongst the trees. This was her sanctuary and not even Riley, her best friend in the world, knew about this place or the comfort Maya found here. Today, in the midst of all the turmoil, she doubted it would offer much consolation, but she had nowhere else to turn, so here she was.

Never minding the storm, she sagged down onto her favorite bench, closed her eyes and let the tumultuous sounds of nature wash over her, the trails of her tears mingling with the rain and overrunning her cheeks. She was a _long_ way from forgiving her father, but now at least she could accept that none of this was her doing. It wasn't her fault he left. She knew that for sure now. But that didn't make the hurt go away.

She let herself feel it, all of it-the anger, the resentment, the fear, the loss. The emotions swirled around each other violently, their many eddies crashing against her brain with every crack of thunder. She didn't know which was stronger, the storm in her head or the tempest in the sky. Her sobs came in fits and starts robbing her of breath and stinging her eyes. She had much to get rid of—maybe her tears would wash it all away.

By and by the rain stopped, the wind ceased its furor and the roar of the thunder gave way to the chirping of birds. The sun even managed to emerge from behind the clouds and began to dry up the puddles the storm had left behind. Exhausted and spent, Maya sighed heavily, her tears having been a bit of a release, but not nearly the catharsis she needed. Restlessness personified, she kicked at a pool of water that had formed at her feet and watched as the tiny droplets splashed onto her shoes. She tugged at the blouse that had become plastered to her skin during the downpour unable to keep the garment from clinging to her still.

She sensed his presence approaching a few seconds before his weight slid onto the seat beside her.

How did he know about this place? How had he found her? Her 'fight or flight' instinct sent a jolt of adrenaline coursing through her body, the urge to panic real. For just a second she was perturbed at his intrusion, but then thought better of it, and instead allowed herself to feel content. If anyone had to find her, she was pleased it that was him. His presence had a way of calming her, gentling her the way he might one of his foals. Should Riley have shown up instead, Maya would have graciously permitted her to stay, but with Lucas there was a whole other depth of feeling, an appreciation of his effect on her that she welcomed above everyone and everything else.

"Hey," she sighed, her eyes cast down still not ready to look at Lucas yet.

"Hey."

Silence reined for a pulse beat, not heavy, just there.

Her honey-blonde hair now darkened by the onslaught of water hung limply, a sodden mess around her face. Thin rivulets of mascara streamed from beneath her eyelashes. Her rain-drenched clothes clung to her delicate frame accentuating the curves and angles of her body, calling attention to a frailty her façade of strength could never quite manage to overshadow. The hangdog expression on her face threatened to break his heart.

He thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Is it okay if I sit with you for a while?" he wondered.

Maya looked up then meeting his eyes briefly with what he could have sworn was a look of relief.

"You have to promise me you'll just sit here. You won't say anything, won't do anything-just be here, okay?" she offered.

Fingering the imaginary cowboy hat atop his head Lucas tipped his chin in a nod. Maya's lips curled in a tentative smile despite her best efforts to prevent it.

It only took seconds for her resolve to shatter…she was helpless to stop herself as instinct took over. She tentatively leaned into his side and laid her head on his shoulder, much the way she had approached Farkle when her world had been rocked in Texas. Lucas gently hugged her to him and gave the slightest, barely there squeeze.

'I'm here,' he seemed to say without uttering a word.

He felt her body tremble and then relax just enough for him to realize that he'd affected her. Gently he tilted his face toward her, touching his cheek to the crown of her head. He brushed his hand lazily over her arm, imparting warmth she surely needed. The fact that they were both rain-soaked was irrelevant. They needed this connection, one to the other, each for their own sake, and a few pieces of wet clothing weren't going to prevent this most innocent act of intimacy.

After an eternity of seconds she whispered, "How did you know where to look for me?"

She felt the change in him and knew he was smiling.

"I'll always find you, Maya."

 _Keep it light_ , she thought. _He's getting too close._ Time to deflect. She shifted apart from him a bit, and daring to meet his gaze, squinted up her eyes impishly and grinned.

"Really, Cowboy? That's your story and you're sticking to it?"

Sheepish, Lucas admitted, "Okay, you got me. I was walking through the park once and I saw you. You were watching the sunset and drawing. You were lost in the moment. Nothing else around you mattered. Since then, I've seen you several times so I figured you came here a lot. It wasn't hard to imagine you'd come here now."

When he had seen her run away he'd known he wanted to be the one to find her. He needed to see for himself that she was alright. Since coming back from Texas he'd figured out some things. It was time he told her.

So as not to spook her, he started out slowly, sincerely. "Are you really okay? Everybody's worried about you."

"I think so," she murmured, not fully convinced of her own answer. "I really didn't mean to scare everybody, though."

He was genuinely grateful that she was doing what she always did, hanging tough. "That's good. I-we just want to help you however we can." He paused, and when she didn't say anything he forged on. "I'm glad you're okay because I need to tell you something."

His tone brought her to sitting upright, her spine rigid and unyielding. Panic itched at her heels compelling her to escape yet again. She scooted across the bench creating some distance between them.

"Don't, Lucas. Just…don't." She hung her head in defeat. The thing that might break her once and for all was _here,_ _now_. _He's going to tell me he thinks of me like a sister._ She wouldn't be able to stand it, not after everything else that she'd been through today.

She pushed herself off the park bench intent on running and was able to take a few steps before the warmth of his hand gently encircling her wrist gave her pause. She didn't face him, though. It was all too much.

"Don't _what_ , Maya? Don't tell the truth?" His frustration was evident. "In Texas Riley was so busy telling me how she felt and you were so busy telling me how you _didn't_ feel, but nobody asked _me_ how _I_ felt."

Lucas released her wrist and raked his hands through his hair giving himself some time to put his thoughts into words. Even though she still hadn't turned to look at him he counted it a good sign that she hadn't walked away. She was still there, so he could still get through to her. But to do that, he had to be really, really honest with himself and with her.

"Riley was wrong, Maya. I'm not like her brother at all."

Maya's heart throbbed in her chest. She couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped her lips.

Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she pivoted toward him. This time she willed herself to look him straight in the eye. If he was going to break her heart, she was going to face it head-on.

Lucas recognized that his next words to her needed to be perfect.

His fingertip gently captured a stray tear that had fallen unbidden from her world-weary eyes and brushed it from her cheek.

"I'm not her brother, but I _am_ one of her best friends. It'll always be that way." He paused to let the words settle. "But you, Maya, with you, it's different. It was different way before we went to Texas but I couldn't see it. Texas changed everything. We're so much more than friends, you and I. You know that, right? "

He had meant it when he said he'd always find her. Somehow, without him knowing it, she had become essential to him.

Lucas watched her, thinking maybe he'd have to wait for her reaction, but he was wrong, so wrong.

Maya's smile was genuine, an expression of pure joy. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, not with tears of anguish as they had before. Her shoulders lifted bringing her to her full petite height.

"Really?" she asked with just a hint of confidence, still a little afraid to hope for too much too soon.

"Oh, yeah," he grinned, the admission coming easily for him.

Her girlish giggle was like music to his ears.

It was as though the world became new in an instant. The past lay as far behind as the future stretch ahead. Maya could move on with Lucas by her side, for the storm was over and where once brokenness had dwelt, a new hope blossomed.

~fin~


End file.
